Steamy Enactment
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Ishizu Ishtar oneshot Late night at the Domino museum, Ishizu gets a rather alluring visit from Seto Kaiba.


**Steamy Enactment**

The sun began its wavering descent in the town of Domino and soon exchanged its fire for the subdued moon.

Various masses of inhabitants bustled about the streets; some leaving for home with their minds teeming with knowledge. Knowledge they obtained from the town's very own museum.

Within the museum, the delicately composed Ishizu Ishtar respectfully bowed to the listeners that came to her hear her lecture.

"Thank all of you for coming here this evening. Please be safe on your return home. May the gods be with you." Her dark downy tresses rolled over her shoulders and fluttered silkily before her. Lowered turquoise fleeted about the glossed floor beneath her thick lashes, then gradually rose to the faces of her dispersing audience.

Absent-absentmindedly, her eyes dashed to the clock on the wall to the far right of her.

A flicker of a smirk played across her lips momentarily, but was hidden behind within her mannerly bow.

Once her company had left her, public and business alike, the euphonious woman had gathered her charts and materials; the thought of returning to her office to lock up drifted through her mind.

She typically occupied the building until later hours and left shortly after security arrived.

The moment the balls of her feet graced the lacquered steps, the squeak of a door opening in the distance gained her interest.

'The front doors...' her thoughts revealed. With a graceful and reputable smile, she turned to greet the individual, or individuals.

"Now who could want to visit this building this time of night?" she quired, reapproaching the main lit section of that floor.

Her discreet eyes trailed over to the wall clock, towards one of the security cameras placed on the far wall in front of her, then finally fell on the oncoming shadowy figure. "Security will be arriving shortly. The museum is closed."

"Oh really...? And I should care because...?" The arrogant voice of the visitor acclaimed with a scoff. Stepping into the pool of light, the pale luminescence cast a deceptive play of stark shadows sharply beneath his priggish features.

Perplexity and amazement dazzled intently within Ishizu's eyes, but its existence only thrived for a moment before transitioning into boldness. "Seto Kaiba?"

"In the flesh." he mused, crossing his arms over his prominent chest.

A small mechanical whir from the security camera, a slight distance behind Kaiba, flashed red, recording and observing their every move.

Ishizu took a step forward, straight-faced. "You may be a vital piece to your own establishment, but you do not own this one. Even you would do well to acknowledge when a building is closed, Seto." she informed meticulously, quirking an emphasizing brow at him.

Cobalt eyes narrowing, a taunting smile crept across his face.

She stood proudly and elegantly poised. Her slender body appeared both intimidating as well as equally inviting. The cream-tinted frock she wore draped about the length of her body like a crisp whisper while delectably snug against the very curves that defined her as a woman.

Her dusky golden skin, dipped in rich chocolate, accentuated the untold desires her turquoise jewels held dear and silent beneath that brazen demeanor.

Wisps of raven littered about her exposed shoulders and cascaded lower behind her, tauntingly enticing the very eyes that beheld it; daring to be touched in its length's entirety.

Kaiba shifted his weight to one side, arms remaining folded. " And just what were you doing snooping around in here after hours, Ishizu?"

"Whatever is required of me and my own personal interest, Seto." she remarked clearly.

Kaiba raised a brow as she adverted her gaze promptly. He watched a delicate hand touch the side of her silken locks and flick a mass of its thickness over her shoulder. "What business do you have here in this place?"

"Personal business." he mocked.

"I see. Well, I shall hope for whatever the problem is to be solved. Goodnight, Seto. Now if you'll kindly excuse me..." Clutching her charts and papers to her chest, she abruptly turned on her heels and headed towards the stairs.

She didn't get very far when the tall male strode ahead of her and blocked her path.

Her sparkling eyes dazzled with bewildered interest as she studied his own.

Incandescent azure taunted her; tested her. The faint smirk on his face grew thrice its arrogant size as his piercing eyes intricately scrutinized hers.

His cunning glacial eyes glinted sharply in contrast to the light complexion of his face.

Ishizu remained silent, momentarily consuming his presumptuous appearance. His solid chest clad in black, still partially hidden by his crossed arms, foreshadowing a lengthy torso and even longer legs. Stark hues of white and red clung to his lean upper body muscles and flowed freely down his body. Dark mahogany hair swept over his cool eyes, curved around his ears and traveled down the back of his neck. His lips curled into a cocky derisive smirk.

"Not so fast. I didn't tear myself away from work for nothing, Ishizu."

"And just what does your work have to do with me?"

"I wanted a consult." he quipped with a modest facade.

She lifted an amused brow. "Deflated... ego, Seto?" she mused, glancing down at the roomiest area of his snug-fitting slacks.

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know."

Feeling like they were wasting time beating around the bush, Ishizu brushed past him and descended down the steps. "This way. Follow me." she informed with an agitated sigh.

Seto's calculating eyes trailed after her, lingering within her ebony locks and sliding over the rounded curve of her voluptuous behind.

The thin material of her clothing clung mercilessly tightly to her hips as they fluidly sauntered and swayed a sultry beckon into Seto's soul.

Hesitantly, his hand inched forward, eager to grasp a healthy handful of her buxom soft curves, but he forcibly rested both hands at his sides.

Their uneven shuffling of their varied footsteps soon echoed throughout the corridor that they entered.

Ishizu, appearing rather amused by something, glanced back at Seto out the corner of her eye.

The bright lights above them cast an almost ethereal glow over her body and shadowed the skin that hid beneath the surface of her dress in an inviting silhouette.

"So, Seto" she began in a velvety tone, glancing back at him. "What problem do you have that requires my attention so---oh..." A soft sound dropped from her lips as the items in her arms clattered to the polished floor.

Seto watched with enticed eyes as she slowly crouched to the floor; her backside tauntingly boasting its curvaceous smoothness to him.

Without a second thought, Seto spread his hands over the top of her shapely posterior and sensually rubbed his hips against her.

Ishizu bit her lips to suppress a relaxed sigh from the feel of his swelling manhood pulsing hotly against her through her thin clothes.

And just as quickly as he approached her, Seto pulled away. "Watch where you're going, Ishizu." he mockingly seethed while sporting a prideful grin she couldn't see.

A light blush fluttered briskly across her dusky bronzed cheeks while she collected her fallen belongings. "Might I remind you that it was you who bumped into me." she lightly scolded, without turning to look at him.

"Then next time, don't stop so abruptly when you ask someone to follow you."

In protest, she opened her mouth to retaliate, but ended up closing it.

In an uneven silence, the two of them finally reached her tiny office.

Briskly, Ishizu placed her items down atop the sleek desk while Seto stepped into the room.

The hint of a smirk occupied his dashing features as he slowly shut the door behind him.

Hearing it close, Ishizu spun to face him; palms flattened atop the desk while the backside of her body leaned against it. "I don't know what you may be planning, but I do not wish to remain in this session with you for very long." she dutifully proclaimed. A stray glance lingered beneath her lashes and settled upon the security camera atop a cabinet before her, near the door.

Following her eyes, Seto caught glimpse of it as well.

His eyes contently narrowed at the sight of the acute red light flashing, recording the two of them.

Smirking faintly, he returned his attention to the gorgeous woman before him. A mutual silence passed between them as they eyed the other; understanding the other's unspoken inquiries.

Daring a step closer, Seto moved towards Ishizu, basking in the piercing gaze she had pinned on him.

"What I want from you is quite simple, Ishizu..." he began, the low timbre of his tone suggesting the outrageous as well as the plausible.

Scrupulous aquamarine twinkled in anticipation and interest as he neared closer to her. Her hands instinctively clutched the desk as her body leaned back slightly against it. "Then please do start explaining yourself."

"I'm afraid it isn't so easy." he muttered, gradually approaching her.

"Try."

"That is a waste of time."

"And why is that?" she wondered, lifting her chin the moment his face was mere centimeters from hers

"Because it is."

"So you came all this way for nothing after all to waste your time and mine?"

"...."

"Seto? Is something else the matter?"

"..."Frowning slightly, Seto adverted his eyes elsewhere in the room. "Hmph..."

Ishizu's body relaxed as she felt her eyes narrowing. "You messed up, didn't you?"

Sighing heavily, Kaiba casually grabbed her by the arm.

Sliding one hand upwards through her hair and the other down beneath her supple derrière, Seto brought the startled woman to his beating chest.

She gasped, then shook her head. "...I knew it."

"I don't even know how I got talked into this." he groused, resting a cheek against the faintly scented locks atop her head.

A tiresome groan lingered in her throat and she disappointingly closed her eyes. "Seto, we both agreed to do this."

"I already told you before I was never any good at this role-playing garbage. Never cared to excel at it either."

Ishizu rolled her eyes and slightly pulled away from his embrace. Large enticing eyes gazed up at him and she gave him a half-smile. "And now look at the precarious situation you've found yourself in. So now that you've ruined yet another planned meeting of ours, what will we do for the remainder of the night?"

His features darkened mischievously and he touched his nose to hers. "What do you think..." he teased airily; a deep inviting richness in his voice.

Smiling lightly, Ishizu rested her forehead against his and traced a finger along his jawline. "Honestly, Seto. Are you always this frisky after a late evening meeting at Kaiba Corp?"

With a dismissive snort, Seto tilted his neck and dipped down to nuzzle his lips into her neck. "Answer that yourself."

Nibbling gently at the luscious skin, a vibrating growl escaped him that made Ishizu moan.

"Mmm A definite yes." she replied softly, barely moving her lips.

Giving her rump a good squeeze, Seto drew a hand under her leg and brought it upto his side.

Whispering sweet nothings, Ishizu encircled her lithe arms across his broad back and laced her hands behind his neck. Seto then lifted her other leg in the same fashion and pressed his hips against her lush body.

"..S...Seto..." the words fell lightly from her lips the same moment Seto devoured them.

For a moment, Ishizu felt like she was floating as Seto carried her over to the desk.

A quick moan flew from her as he rubbed his hardness against her once more before placing her down.

Eyes closed, Ishizu inhaled shallowly and indulged herself within Seto's touch,

His hot mouth enclosed fully over hers, roughly while his hands traveled down her body, squeezing and teasing as he pleased.

Once they reached her shapely thighs, he ran his palms up and down the short length of them, moving up the hem of her frock with each motion.

A soft giggle bounced against his lips as Ishizu playfully squirmed. "You're tickling me..." she mumbled, not once breaking their kiss.

'Not for long' Seto thought, sliding his fingers upwards across her smooth skin.

Ishizu shuddered as a light gasp jumped in her throat.

A smug grin formed across Seto's mouth. "Why Ishizu, I'm shocked..." he mused, gingerly stroking her moistened petals, "...no underwear...?"

A warming blush marked her bashful features. "I...I thought it might add to the role-playing..."

"Mmm well this is certainly new. I like it." he murmured against her lips.

A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt one of his fingers ease its way into her depths.

Then another in a blended rhythm.

"Ahh Seto..." Ishizu panted, "You...you are teasing me..."

"Is it a problem?" he chuckled darkly, slowing the pace of his fingers significantly.

Such delicious torture made her craving body quiver as her fingers curled into fists. "I-It...n-no...d-don't..."

"I can always stop..."

"N-no.."

"Hmmm? What's that? I can't understand you with all that noise you're making..."

"Ahh...Curse you Seto!" she laughed faintly, reaching up and gripping at his hair. "Don't you dare stop, Seto Kaiba or you will face strict consequences!" he challenged, her words brushing against his lips.

Amused, Seto chuckled and placed his hand against hers, grasping it. "Mmm I love it when you challenge me..."

Pulling her hand away from his locks, Seto slipped his lips over it, then began to lower his body.

Through misty half-lidded eyes, Ishizu eyed Seto's form as he descended to a kneel in front of her.

The hem of her clothing was completely lifted from her delicate flesh and rested at her stomach.

Spreading her legs slightly, Seto licked his lips while ogling the frothy petals.

Embarrassed, Ishizu blushed. "No...don't look..."

Mischievous cobalt glanced up at her and narrowed, teeming with allure.

"Hn." Seto smirked, leaning forward and flicking his tongue at the tiny rivulet of cream that dribbled.

"أوه نعم. جيد جدا (Oh yes. So good)" The drunken words dripped from her sweet lips as the feel of Seto's firm tongue sent desiring tingles up her spine.

He started teasingly, slowly. Using both hands, he placed his thick fingertips on each side of her folds and spread them. Quickly, he continued his eager tasting of her and brought his mouth over its entirety, suckling gently.

A gasping cry erupted from Ishizu as she threw her head back. A frantic hand lashed out to grip tufts of his hair in response as her hips moved to his motions.

Seto was wholly immersed within her flavor and drank every whimper as well as every flowing burst of her fluid desire.

Once satisfied, he enticingly passed his tongue over his lips, making sure she saw each and every bit of it.

Breathing heavily, Ishizu let her hands claw down his neck and chest as he stood.

Every inch of her body shivered with pleasure. Her glossed eyes lingered on the darkness of his torso before lifting upwards.

Glinting azure gazed back at her as Seto reached down and unzipped his pants.

Eager to have him in her mouth, Ishizu's hands impatiently fumbled with the belt and buckle.

Seto chuckled lightly at this and brushed her frantic hands aside. Then he casually unhooked and removed the trapping. The moment he started to pull down his pants, Ishizu's wild mouth enclosed around his full erection and sucked it generously.

Gruffly, Kaiba swore and glided his hands over the top of her head,

As if she was terribly starving, Ishizu wetly devoured his length rapidly and hungrily; relieving it of her captive only to deliver tender and quick licks about its smooth slick surface.

A slur of intoxicated stupor left Seto's mouth from Ishizu's delectable actions.

"Yes... That's right, Ishizu.." he mumbled, sliding his fingers through her silken strands; arousing himself even further.

"Mmmm" Ishizu moaned, tilting her head back.

In awe of the unique sensation, Seto immediately looked down at her inching his size further into her mouth.

Until she coughed.

Receding briefly, Ishizu prepared herself to try again.

Seto said nothing, but gave little sounds of appeasement at her attempts and to encourage her on.

Determined, Ishizu tilted her head back further and inched her mouth forward, then back slightly.

And finally, in one long slurp, she took his entire length into her throat.

Clutching at her thick locks, Seto groaned loudly; rendering him completely at her mercy for that moment.

Building a rhythm, Ishizu smiled to herself and gave him longer, deeper suckles while humming a distant tune.

The vibrations from her taut throat enclosed around his pulsing flesh sent Seto flying over the edge. He impulsively bucked his hips against her mouth and grunted coarsely when his release approached.

Ishizu swallowed roughly from the propulsion of his ejaculation and made a sound when the hot creamy fluid tepidly coated her throat.

Powerful shouts and growls bounced off the walls of the room in the erotic shape of Ishizu's name while Seto's orgasm subsided.

Panting, he slowly slid himself from her mouth and cupped her face; bringing her lips towards his for a deep thankful kiss.

The taste of him still lingered within her as she eagerly met his tongue with her own.

Their hungry mouths opened, continuing to intertwine, while they battled hotly for dominance.

Moistened drivels of saliva sparkled in the light as it dribbled down their chins.

"Seto..." Ishizu pleaded without even realizing.

Knowing what his woman wanted, Seto glided his hands over her soft breasts and placed both of hands under her bottom.

Instinctively, Ishizu encircled her shapely legs around his waist and hugged him close while he carried her over to one of the walls.

A ruffled whisper brushed the wall as her thinly clothed body was placed against it.

Intense ecstasy engulfed them entirely as they remained engaged in their kiss. Hands roamed while fingers clutched and claimed.

Tufts of passion puffed from Ishizu's mouth as Seto's lips demanded a smooth spot along her neck.

Slender fingers traveled up through his hair and grasped it tightly. "Seto...Seto.." she repeated.

A fiery warmth bloomed between her legs as she felt the hardness of his aching endowment rub along the bisecting curve of her heat.

A soft murmur of delight slipped from her lips at the feel of Seto's slick desire teasing the responsive nub that rested there.

A shudder rippled throughout her sweat-sheened body from the sparking excitement. And before she could descend off her high, her walls stretched from the intrusion of a familiar thickness.

A deep moan flew from her and she hugged her lover tightly.

Slowly, Seto inched his size into her with moderately long thrusts.

A low growl settled in Ishizu's throat and she tugged at his hair, signaling for him to go faster.

But Seto enjoyed teasing her and continued slower still.

"Please...Seto..." she whimpered, nudging her hips against him. "I'm going to lose my mind if you do not hurry."

"Why should I hurry?" he mumbled with a hint of allure.

Ishizu swore he wore an arrogant smirk on his face as he said those words.

"Don't you want to take me?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I like making you beg even more..." he suggested in a low tone, adjacent to a growl against her neck.

She shuddered and bucked her hips, becoming impatient. "Seto..."

"Hmm?"

"Please..." she begged, thankful for not recognizing the desperateness as her own voice. "Seto take me."

"Like this?" he mused, easing into her slightly.

"Uhnnnn yes. More..."

"How much more"

"Enough that if you don't let me feel all of you, I am going to do it all myself!"

He chuckled. "No, you won't." he whispered, grunting lowly as he sank himself within her clutching depths.

Hungrily, Ishizu's body fed on each and every thrust Seto gave; as Seto's pace heightened and thrived on every sweet melodic moan and soft demand from Ishizu.

Her eyes hazed with an erotic fog and her breaths became ragged and short. Entirely encased in their mutual passion, Ishizu's legs began to feel like foam and started slipping from around Seto's back.

Before she could raise them up again, she felt her body be turned around and felt the cool of the wall press against her face.

"That's more like it" Seto uttered between grit teeth as he drove speedily into her from behind.

Ishizu's senses heightened to a brimming overload and she was too intoxicated with desire to keep up.

Growling under his breath, Seto grasped her rump and gave it a hard slap; loving the bounce it gave against his skin.

Ishizu released a guttural moan and curled her fingers against the wall.

Sweat trailed down her forehead, mingling with wisps of stray locks that matted against her bronzed face.

"Harder" she managed to whisper hotly. "Now."

Grinning to himself, Seto did just as she commanded, but at a pace he saw fit.

Once he felt a tightening around his solid flesh, his hips automatically sped up to meet her release with his own.

But instead of letting him reach his climax, Ishizu pushed back into him and released him from her moistened grip.

Before he could question or protest, she forced him roughly into the desk to the left of them and pressed his back on the top of it.

"What are you--"

"Shush" she enforced, already slipping onto his lubricious size and starting a rhythm.

A string of garbled swears formed in Seto's throat, but he dismissed them promptly and shut his eyes.

The old wood of the desk creaked and wavered under their weight while Ishizu unhesitatingly pleased her lover.

Her thick matted locks swirled in semi-circles as her head lolled back; a broad smile on her face.

Reaching down, her hands grabbed Seto's and brought them to the marshmallow-soft skin of her bottom where his fingers curled.

Then before she knew what was happening, Seto had flipped her over onto her back and drove rapidly into her.

Everything and anything that wasn't anchored down atop her desk flew off in a hastened flurry of passionate writhing.

"نعم. أكثر. أكثر. حتى لذيذة (Yes. More. More. So delicious.)" Ishizu shouted, etching foreign designs into the soft wood with her clawing nails atop its surface.

A low sound of carnal yearning vibrated in Seto's throat as he ran his hands down her skin to beneath her thighs and lifted her knees over his shoulders.

Leaning forward, a hefty body-shaking moan erupted from the both of them, as Seto covered his mouth over hers.

And as if caught up in a mysterious white hot world of bright speckled forms of light and invisible liquid, Seto and Ishizu found themselves immensely submerged in the fervid core of heir quivering release.

Panting heavily, the two lay in the other's embrace; their arms around the other while laying on the desk.

Ishizu's hair, now frizzy and unkempt, littered the desk like a black thicket while Seto hugged her tightly against his chest while laying against hers.

One of their most tender and feverish moments always allowed them to bask eagerly in their afterglow. Such frequent, but cherished moments clung to their being and inscribed itself in their memories—as well as the security camera they had forgotten about.

Feeling her body become numb, Ishizu lightly pressed her fingertips against Seto's chest and wriggled from under him. "Get up, Seto. You're heavy."

"What did you expect" was what he wanted to say, but exhaustion slurred his words into jumbled nonsense instead.

Half-smiling, Ishizu rolled him off of her. Her head swam with vertigo and she placed a hand to it as she sat up.

Blinking her heavy lids, her glossed eyes trailed over to the flashing red light near the entrance of the room.

Standing to her feet, she shakily pulled down her dress and turned to Kaiba.

"Seto! Seto, get up!"

"Again...?"

"No! The camera!"

Ishizu's breath caught tautly in her throat from the sound of him laughing. "What about it."

"It's still recording!"

"Your point?" he continued, standing to his feet and repositioning his pants.

Piercing turquoise stared into casual azure.

Seto raised a brow, then walked past her. "Don't worry. I made sure security wouldn't show up tonight until after I called them."

Slightly more relaxed, she smile faintly and stepped beside him. "So, did we get everything?"

"Hn" Seto snorted and opened the cabinets beneath the recording camera and ceased its action.

Ejecting the tape, he examined it. From the moment it started recording, they had a few minutes left to spare.

"It's fine." he smirked, tossing Ishizu the warm tape.

"Good." she smiled, holding it in front of her thighs with one hand crossed over the other. "Thank you for tonight, Seto." she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Even if you did mess up our planned role-play yet again."

"Hmph. And I can't wait to get out of here." he commented, opening the door.

Ishizu followed behind but bumped into the back of him when he abruptly stopped.

"What is it..." she wondered, peeking around him and felt her face run embarrassingly hot at the unexpected sight of her two brothers.

Malik leaned against the outer frame of the doorway with crossed arms and a scowling smug expression plastered about his face while Odion kept his back turned to his sister.

Glancing at them both, Seto scoffed and walked past them as if they weren't even there. "I'll be waiting for you in the car, Ishizu." he noted, heading down the corridor.

"Wait, don't leave me..." she started to say, but swallowed her pride and acknowledged her brothers.

"Malik, Odion. Nice of you to drop by..." she stated nervously, attempting to appear straight-faced.

Her fingers clutched at the tape in her hands for dear life.

Malik's lilac eyes trailed down to her taut hands around the tape, then back upto her face.

A noticeable scent wafted into his senses and his dark smirk grew into a menacing grin. "Well, sister! I never knew you had it in you... But it would seem that Kaiba certainly did... Congratulations...!" he sneered sarcastically.

Blushing heavily, Ishizu did her best to not falter in her nonchalant expression. "What are the two of you here for?" she addressed to Odion.

The taller Egyptian meekly looked to his sister out the corner of his eye before turning to face her.

"You...you hadn't returned home and it was nearing closer to midnight. Malik and I became worried of your whereabouts and came looking for you..."

"Yeah. And we wouldn't have stayed here for long if we hadn't heard a rather loud cry that sounded a lot like your voice..."

She gripped the tape even tighter. "Seto had arrived here for a private talk. We had a bit of a misunderstanding, but everything is fine now." she fibbed.

Malik snickered and lightly touched the ends of her frizzy hair. "Some conversation, Ishizu. Your hair certainly tells another story."

"Regardless! Our talk has been postponed to be continued later. I apologize to the both of you, but I will not be home tonight." she bowed slightly, more so towards Odion and tossed a glare at Malik.

Then, with her head high, she walked past them and into the hall.

The two males exchanged looks, then Malik ran upto his sister.

"If you're going to lie to us, do a better job. The smell was obvious, but I want to hear the truth from you, dear sister..." he seethed just above a whisper. "What really went on in there besides your little 'talk' ?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled to him. "More than my little brother's virgin ears need to hear."

Reeling back in surprise, Malik sputtered a retaliation. "I-I am NOT a virgin!"

Odion shuddered slightly, hearing Malik's words bounce off the walls. Walking upto him, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in another direction. "I think it's time we took our leave, now."

"B-but!!"

"Now..."

"Fine! But if he breaks her heart or makes her miserable, I'm beating him up!" the blond male pouted.

Once outside, Ishizu took in a full breath of the crisp night air and slipped into Seto's limo.

Nestling into the cushioned seat, Ishizu laid against Seto's shoulder and chuckled serenely when his arm draped around her waist.

"So, what should we plan for next time?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

His head leaned back lazily against the top of the dorsal cushion and he turned to look at her; a drowsy gaze wavering in his eyes.

Her dark hair encompassed her with an exotic and mysterious air while her caramel-kissed skin and bright eyes struck him to his core. He envisioned her laying nude, decorating the air around her with lyrical laughter while laying on a fluffy bed of lilies and edelweiss.

Bringing her closer to him, Seto leaned down and sweetly claimed her lips. "I had something in mind..."

--

EEEEEEEEND

I'ma take a break from these two for a bit. HERE'S THE FRIGGIN' ONE-SHOT! Lol

-If it's confusing, Seto and Ishizu were acting in the beginning. Role-playing to spice things up a bit, which is why she didn't go ballistic when he groped her in the corridor.

-I apologize if the Arabic is off. Again, I used google translator. But I double checked.

-Lilies and Edelweiss mean "Majestic Beauty" and "Daring and Noble Courage" in the language of flowers.

-Mel


End file.
